


Morir de amor

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, intento de primer fanfic triste, song-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Morir de amor] [Drarry] [Song-fic][Drabble]Hola, mis bitches, a mi nunca se me habia visto publicando en este fandom y es porque le tengo miedo, no se, no quiero arruinarlo mucho, es un pequeño drabble con la cancion de kudai MORIR DE AMOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morir de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, si alguien lo lee, digame en que la estoy cagando porque estoy bastante nerviosa con respecto a esto, no es mi estilo escribir cosas tristes, no me pega, pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal
> 
> Por sierto, Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen :D son de su maravillosa autora JK Rowling y aunque harry potter nunca me llamara la atencion los fanfics lo hicieron :3
> 
> 18-4-2015

Espero que guardes de mí algún recuerdo  
Yo, por mi parte, prefiero renunciar  
Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno  
No puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final…

 

[Ver a Harry con el miedo calado en los huesos es hasta vergonzoso, penoso y muchas cosas más, el pobre no sabe cómo salir de este infierno, esa maldición que lo persigue desde la cuna]

Harry…- Lo llamé en un oscuro pasillo por el que lo vi caminar; él se giró con las gafas empañadas, estaba llorando, yo también estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasar y no era el que tenía que enfrentarse a la peor amenaza de todos los tiempos- Yo también quiero renunciar-

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego  
no quiero morir de nuevo mil veces…

 

[Seguí sus pasos, se adentraba más y más en el extraño pasillo, después se detuvo frente a una pared, me miró fijamente y abrió una puerta, me senté a su lado en la oscuridad, él tomó mi mano y lloró en silencio… Yo también]

 

Después de los dos no habrá  
ni una palabra  
Ya nada quedará  
solo una lágrima

 

Quiero morir…- Me dijo una vez entre mis brazos, el silencio que se prolongó después de sus palabras empezó a ponernos nerviosos a ambos- Quizás en otra vida, todo habría sido diferente… Pero ya me rendí, Draco, solo quiero irme-

Entonces yo me iré contigo, ¿Te parece?- Su mirada era de absoluta negación, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y su cabeza se hundió en mi cuello- Estoy harto de esto-

Sabes que no voy a irme físicamente a ninguna parte, ¿Verdad? –

Lo sé…-

Después de morir por ti  
y resucitar  
ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor, que vivir así  
Quisiera morir de amor, que seguir  
agonizando entre tus brazos

 

[Nuestros cuerpos se despidieron para siempre, ya que ellos no nos seguirían en nuestro viaje, nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, no había incomodidad ni miedo en nuestros actos, nos veíamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho y ahí en esa perfecta oscuridad perdimos en sentido del tiempo y quizás hasta de nuestras cabezas]

Te amo, Draco-

Yo te amo a ti, así que no me pongas más peros-

[En un perfecto mutismo, nos despedimos el uno del otro. Un beso fue suficiente, nos prometimos encontrarnos al otro lado, ojala y así sea]

 

Prefiero morir de amor, que vivir así  
Quisiera morir de amor, que seguir  
agonizando entre tus brazos

 

[Al final después de prometer no pactar con sangre nuestro final, fue lo único que dejamos atrás, nuestra sangre sobre el suelo, junto a dos cuerpos inertes y enfriándose. Yo sigo aquí, pero tú no…]

[Ahora me toca encontrarte, en donde sea que estés, al parecer nuestros caminos si debían separarse. Pero no te preocupes, haré lo imposible para encontrarte, aunque eso me tome todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que de eso no debo preocuparme]

Draco…- Tu voz me llama desde alguna parte, empiezo a caminar entre una espesa bruma, estas detrás de mí, no te vez arrepentido- Ven conmigo…-

Finalmente nos fuimos a dormir… Sin poder despertar nuevamente.


End file.
